1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cradle for a portable terminal for printing an image based on print information previously reserved with the portable terminal at the time of connection to the portable terminal.
2. Related Background Art
As for a printer which is connected to a cellular phone and performs printing, there is one which is connected to a cellular phone with a connection cable of serial transmission and performs printing under the instruction of the cellular phone. It is possible to connect the cellular phone and a PC with a connection cable of serial transmission and to print information from the cellular phone on a printer connected to the PC.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-284847 proposes a system which receives and stores image information by facsimile communication with portable radio communication equipment, transmits the stored image information to facsimile by the facsimile communication and prints it. Ringing is outputted via a cable to output the stored image information and electric power is supplied to a battery inside the portable radio communication equipment at the time of connection by means of a cable.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-65773 proposes an internet terminal device which performs Internet connection via a connection terminal to a PHS telephone set or a modem for connecting public telephone line, and performing input of the information by a remote control operation while displaying the information on a television. A device or the like containing a function of charging the power battery of a PHS telephone set and such a terminal function in a telephone set or a FAX machine is also proposed therein. Further, in the embodiment of the specification, an example of connection of a printer is also described. However, in the process of performing printing with a printer connected to a cellular phone, and in the process of connecting a cellular phone to a PC and performing printing with a printer connected to the PC, it is necessary to designate print information at the time of connection to the printer to perform printing, and thus the operation is complicated. When it is desired to print the information obtained from the Internet, and to print an image picked up in the digital camera function, it is necessary to transmit the print information via the Internet, or to store the print information in a predetermined form, or to carry a printer (another portable device) in a laborious manner to be connected thereto for printing.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-284847 proposes transmission and reception of image information by facsimile communication and printing in a facsimile, while the proposal does not include the case of printing of print information using Internet connection by a cellular phone and picture taking by a digital camera which are now popular. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-65773 proposes an Internet terminal using a PHS telephone set and a public telephone line, and only shows a printer for performing printing in the embodiment.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-284847 proposes transmission and reception of image information by facsimile communication and printing in a facsimile, while the proposal does not include the case of printing of print information using Internet connection by a cellular phone and picture taking by a digital camera which are now popular. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-65773 proposes an Internet terminal using a PHS telephone set and a public telephone line, and only shows a printer for performing printing in the embodiment.